The present invention generally relates to a one piece box with an integrally connected lid. One-piece boxes with integrally connected lids are generally well-known. However, it is thought that these containers generally do not remain closed without a separate mechanism for retaining the lids in a closed position. Accordingly, it is believed that a need exists for improvement in one-piece boxes with integrally connected lids. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.